Unknowing Love
by AngeltheNoodle
Summary: A Floatzel has been craving her master's touch for a while.  Too bad he doesn't know any better. Oneshot.  Contains HumanxFloatzel.


**A quick oneshot between an oblivious human male and a female floatzel.**

**Contains HumanxPokemon, so if that's not your cup of tea, push the = on the top left corner. **

**This was originally in first person but I didn't like it so I changed it.**

"_**Linda's Thoughts"**_

"**Dialogue"**

**Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak, Nintendo and all that jazz...**

Unknowing Love

"_There he is. Just sitting there like he always does_..." Linda thought. "_He's been doing nothing but reading those stupid 'Magic Eye' books or whatever the hell they're called_..."

She sighed and walked over the living room where he was sitting on the couch. He was a 19 year old named Leon Monreal who lived by himself (with Linda of course) and worked at the local pokemart. His constant giggles and sense of humor made him act as if he were an eleven-year-old.

Linda sighed as she sat next to him and continued her little mental rant.

"_Every time I try to get his attention, he always finds a way to completely change the conversation. Is he playing with me or is he really that...dense?"_

Leon laughed again.

"_Arceus...can't he do anything else? Like spend time with me? Can't he see that I want HIM so bad?"_

Linda threw her head back and groaned in frustration. She tried nuzzling up against Leon to get try and get his attention but to no avail.

"_Arrgghh... How hard is it for a luscious-looking floatzel like myself to get noticed around here?_

Linda was indeed a female floatzel. She was hatched from an egg as a buizel and raised by Leon her entire life. She was just a little taller than a regular floatzel, and her coat of fur was much smoother and shinier than any other buizel or floatzel she ran into. Her blue fins were also more jagged at the end for battling purposes, but Leon never liked the idea of a pokemon being used as tools as a way for someone to gain fame.

Leon had taken care of her very well and she loved him for it.

He shifted the page to the next. He laughed. She sighed.

"_I've tried so many times to get him into bed, but he never gets the hint! I still can't believe what happened yesterday..." _Justyesterday she asked him to go "Bouncy-Bouncy" with her on the bed but Leon of course mistook it and jumped up and down on the bed like a little six-year-old hyped up on sugar.

"_But now that I think of it, I really hope he doesn't lose his childlike heart. It's what I love about him the most."_

With that, Linda ended her mental jabber and nuzzled up against Leon's body. He wasn't exactly a six pack, huge biceps, and broad shoulders kind of teen. Instead he had a flat body, green eyes, and ghostly white hair with a well defined face . Much like a blank sheet of paper, all he had to do is work out to get a lean body. She took in his scent and relaxed. He had the faintest smell of cheri berry blossoms.

"_Must be his body wash..." _she thought.

With one final laugh, Leon put the book down and placed it on the coffee table that was just in reach of the couch.

"Man, that was a good one... Now for the next..." as he tried to reach out for his other book, Linda spoke up.

"Don't you get tired of reading those dumb books?"

"Are you kidding? These books aren't dumb, you noob. You just don't appreciate them like I do." he said with a goofy smile.

She rolled her eyes. "How come we never spend time together anymore? You never want to do what I want."

"Because all you ever want to do is, and I quote, 'butter the dratini' and I don't think we have enough butter to make pancakes..."

"_He really doesn't get it, does he?"_

"But come to think of it, we haven't done anything together in a while. So yea! Let's do something. Let's do whatever you wanna do."

Linda yipped in joy and jumped up onto his lap and hugged him. "OKAY!" she exclaimed.

"_Now I can get what I want..."_

"So what are we gonna do then?" asked Leon.

"I know! Lets play Romp my Roast..." She tried giving him the most seductive look she possibly could. She also lightly humped his lap and rubbed his back sensually.

"_There's no way he can deny me now..."_

"Why would I want to destroy a perfectly good roast grumpig?"

Linda wanted to facepaw herself. "_No. I just gotta keep on trying."_

"Wanna help me beat the bidoof then?"

"I don't bully pokemon!". She stopped her movements completely.

"Okay, then let's play 'Hide the Sausage'".

"But I'm gonna make hotdogs later today. What if we hide them too well?".

She was losing patience.

"How about we paddle in the pink canoe?"

"We don't own a canoe or pink paint."

She really wanted to slap him.

"How about you give the little bald man on the boat a kiss?"

"Do you mean Mr. Briney? He lives in the Hoenn region though..."

If there was ever any time she wanted to rip his head off, now would have been the moment. But she pushed all those thoughts to the side.

"_I still have my last ditch effort. If he still doesn't get it, then..."_

"Leon, I want to be your dirty hoe!"

"It's the middle of fall. We can't go gardening now! Our crops would fre-"

Whatever self-control Linda had left, it flew out the window.

She threw him off the couch and jumped on top of him.

"Oh, are we wrestling now?"

Ignoring him, she planted a firm slap on his face while giving him a sad look.

"Jirachi Christ, Linda! That hurt! What was tha-"

Linda pulled his head in for a long kiss. Leon was squirming under trying to get her off but she was much stronger than him, being a pokemon and all.

He tried mumbling to get her to stop but it only succeeded in driving her tongue deeper in his warm mouth. All he could do was lay there and take it. He could feel her smooth tongue wrap around his, and her wet nose press up against his face. He also felt something else... Something down below waking up...

Meanwhile, Linda felt as if a huge weight was just lifted off her shoulders. All the years of pent up love, desire, and lust exploded during her sloppy kiss.

She closed her eyes and just savored the moment.

"_Sure it might be forced but I don't feel him fighting... Maybe he likes it too... Oh I really hope he does... This feels soooo good..."._

Her twin tails acted as if they had a mind of their own. They both dragged themselves all over his legs and up his lap. That is until they hit a bump...

As much as she didn't want to, she broke the kiss to see what she hit. Luckily, Leon was too stunned to push her off.

It took her a while to realize that it was not just any old bump.

"Oh My...He's poppin' a chumpy!" Linda felt him shiver under her and when she turned around to look at him, he surprised her by pulling her in for a kiss. His hand coursed through her smooth orange fur while the other was carefully massaging her neck.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"_He's kissing me back! He's kissing ME!"_ Her tails wagged vigorously.They continued kissing until they released and gasped for air, both blushing crimson red. He, from kissing his best friend: a floatzel. And she, from the lack of oxygen. They were both quietly, lightly panting. Leon was the first to break the silence.

"Linda? I-I have a feeling we're not done...I-I want more please..." His hands slowly kneaded her back.

She just laid there. Did she hear him right? She took a moment to soak it all in. His "friend" was still pulsing and her tails could feel it. All she did was just stare at him.

"S-sorry! Please don't think that you have to "that" for me...you know what? I'm sorry I even said that. I'll leave you alone Linda..." She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was on the verge of crying. Leon gently put his hands on her shoulders and started to push her off.

"Please d-don't move..." she squeaked.

"Linda, I just want you to know that I began getting these feelings for you not too long ago." His voice cracked a little. "I wasn't sure if it was normal or not so I tried my best to hide them. I even went as far as ignoring you hoping that you wouldn't catch on and hate me..." He couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. "That explains why I don't want to spend more time with you. I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk."

She burst into tears and cried into his chest. Her whisker poked through his shirt.

"No Leon! I would never hate you like that!"

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"No, I wouldn't because the truth is that...that... I love you."

Leon was in total shock, mouth agape.

She explained how much she wanted him, how many times she tried to sleep with him, even how many failed attempts she had made to get him to understand how she felt about him.

After her confessions, all Leon did was laugh warmly.

"Wow... Just wow... You've been giving me all these hints and I never once even thought about it in that way. I really am unaware of what goes around me..." He chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. "You can be a little dorky sometimes, but that's what I love about you. So umm... What does that mean about us?"

He gave a her a confident smile and said, "What do you think... Sweetie?" He gave a her a quick peck to the lips.

She gave him a tight hug and licked his face passionately.

His member twitched against her tails again.

"Hehe... Sorry about that," He said while scratching the back of his head.

"You know..." Linda slowly worked her way down Leon's body. "I can help you with that..." She pushed down on his lump and received a gasp from him.

"P-Please. Will you?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Anything for you... Master..."

In just a matter of seconds, Leon took off his shirt while Linda used her blue, razor-like fins to cut up his shorts and boxer-briefs. There it stood. Firm at a good 7 inches of pride. Linda has seen him naked a couple of times but never got a good crotch shot until now. And now... Now things were only going to get better.

She reached out and gripped both sides of his shaft with both of her paws. He moaned when her cool pads touched his throbbing appendage. She began moving her paws up and down making him sigh in relief. After a good minute of rubbing him down, she stuck her tongue out and gave his penis a slow lick from the base to the very head. He groaned and closed his eyes.

To surprise him, she engulfed it all and began bobbing her head frantically. Leon took in a sharp gasp when he felt her warm wet mouth slide around his shaft. Her tongue swirled around his head as pre began to drip out. She moaned as she tasted it.

"_Salty but damn good..."_

By now, her sex was wet just from touching him. She used one paw and started rubbing her flaring clit. She felt his member twitch faster and faster. It wouldn't be long now. With a final strong suck, he released in her mouth. Instinctively, Leon wrapped his hands around her head and held her tightly against his lap as he spurted his gift in her mouth. It was overwhelming. So much came out, it began to leak out of the corner of her mouth.

"_Guess he had Blue-Balls. Doesn't surprise me though. I love the taste..."_

He finally let go as his climax ended. His head slumped back on the floor. The potent taste laced with his pheromones drove her crazy. She swallowed it all and cleaned the corners of her mouth, leaving a little matted trail of fur in the corner.

It was her turn now.

Leon was panting, only to be interrupted when Linda stuck her rear end in his face and wiggled it.

"My turn Leon..." She said seductively.

She tried hard not to pant as he placed a kiss on her wet love-hole. His tongue ran up and down repeatedly occasionally passing over her engorged clit. In the 69 position they were in, she found it very tempting to stuff her mouth with his meat.

"_No...I want to save his energy for later..."_

His tongue passed over her button again making her yip in pleasure. He took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in wreak havoc inside her. Instantly, her walls clamped down on his tongue and she let out a long, lust-filled moan.

His tongue was working wonders inside her. She began dripping profusely, and her juices dripped onto his chin and into his mouth. Her breathing was erratic. Some long breaths. Some short. Her walls continued to convulse around his tongue. She was very close to her climax. Just before she could tell him, he stuck a finger in pulled in and out a very fast pace. This sent her over the edge. She howled in pleasure as her vaginal walls closed down again and a rush of her liquids exploded out of her. Being a water type pokemon, there sure was plenty of it. Her body writhed and twitched uncontrollably, but Leon held her close even with her tails slapping his face close his body until her powerful orgasm ended.

He turned Linda around and she blushed when she saw his chest, face and hair completely drenched.

"Don't worry. It tasted great." He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

They sat up and hopped onto the couch for more comfort. He climbed on top of her and said, "That was just the appetizer. Now it's time for the MAN-course."

They both laughed at his silly pun. But now was the time to get serious. He lined up his sex with hers getting ready for the hardest part.

"From what I've heard, this might hurt. You ready?" he asked cautiously.

She responded quickly. "I want this more than anything..." She gave him a quick kiss.

Leon slowly drove his way inside. They both gasped in pleasure. Her hole felt like it was sucking him in. Halfway in, he felt a wall of sorts block him. She nodded in reassurance. He jammed his way threw. Linda felt like her lower half was on fire. She wrapped her paws around his neck and her tails wrapped themselves around his waist.

When the pain subsided, he pulled out only leaving his tip in and pushed in slowly.

Pulled out.

Pushed in.

Pulled out.

Pushed in.

They both panted as waves of ecstasy pulsed through their bodies. Linda's natural fluids

and Leon's pre-cum made the job much easier. Leon increased his speed and strength. Every time they made contact, there was a slapping sound that only fueled their lust.

Pretty soon, Leon was pounding his way deeper and deeper into Linda. Her screams of pleasure filled the entire house. It was sure to attract attention, but they didn't care. Her tails that were wrapped around Leon's waist helped him go much faster.

Her howls of pleasure only got louder and louder until she stopped and went limp. Her tails dropped from his waist. With one last final scream, an overpowering orgasm wracked her entire body. Her eyes rolled back as her walls clamped down onto his cock almost painfully. Her cum rushed out of her body, covering their entire bodies with it.

All the sensations were too much for Leon to handle. With a warrior's cry, he discharged inside of Linda. His gooey spurts splattered all inside her. There was once again so much it leaked. He fell back on the couch whispering 'I love you's and things of the sort.

But all Linda could hear was a sharp ringing noise in her ears. She felt his seed leak out of her, along with her own mess. With the very little energy she had left, she used it to drag herself on top of him and whispered in to his ear, "I love you... Leon."

With that they both fell asleep in the afterglow of their love.

**END**

**Yep, just a quick oneshot.**


End file.
